All Is Fair In Love and War
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: (AU-ish) While gluing their relationship together for the umpteenth time, The Shield are presented not one, but two people who will get what they want, or kill them all.. (mpreg, Ambrolleigns) (Former title: Futile Attempt)
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Shield sat in the hospital room, awaiting Seth's test results.

Seth pouted. "My stomach hurts, Tori."

The doctor and nurse entered the room.

The doctor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well.. Almost every test came back negative."

"Which one was positive?" Roman asked.

"This particular test we're speaking of came back inconclusive." The doctor continued. "It should have been negative."

"What test was it? Just say it already." Seth huffed.

"A pregnancy test."

"W-what?" Seth's eyes went wide. "I'm pregnant?"

Dean frowned. "How?"

The nurse explained, "During the ultrasound, we saw some.. interesting things inside of Mister Rollins. He has a full female reproductive system, in addition with his male reproductive system."

The doctor said, "I guess the test read inconclusive due to the testosterone in his blood."

They left the hospital, stunned. Seth was pregnant by either Dean or Roman. Soon one of them would be a father.

Roman's POV

This may be the biggest revelation of my life. I may be a father.. I can't be a father again. I just can't do it. Last time ended badly. She took him.. I lost him...

Tori's POV

Nights like this are when you need a drink. My boyfriend got my boyfriend pregnant.. That sounds so weird..

I could hear a car behind us, but I didn't see the need to look.

The car pulled up next to us, and the next thing I heard were tires screeching. It happened so fast. At first I didn't comprehend when Dean cradled Seth close, or Roman's cries for help.

"HELP! Someone, please!"

We were far from the entrance at this point. No one could hear or see us. His cries were useless.

"Tori?! Tori! TORI!"

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. My eyes were on Seth, who's just been shot in the chest. Whose eyes just shut for the last time...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: After learning something that will change their lives forever, Seth is shot. The shooter is unknown, to Dean, Tori, and Seth.. Dean, Tori and Roman struggle to remain hopeful while Seth is seemingly dying. It becomes too much for one of them and they find comfort from a certain showoff...**

**Pairings: Ambrolleigns (Dean/Seth/Roman)**

**OC/Dean, OC/Roman, OC/Seth, Dolph Ziggler/?**

**Rated M**

Dean ran back to the hospital to find help. He sprinted over to the main desk. A small woman stared up at him from her seat.

"You have to help! They shot him! He's in the parking lot!" Dean said, out of breath.

"Who sir?" The woman was confused.

"Seth!" He pulled her up of her seat and pointed towards the door. "Go help him!" Dean shouted.

...

Roman mumbled, "Seth? Talk to me. Say something.. Please.."

Seth remained still in Roman's arms. His blood was soaking his shirt now.

Tori finally spoke. "Look.."

A group of paramedics and Dean were rushing towards them. They lifted him on the gurney and rushed him inside the hospital. Roman stood and they took their time walking back into the hospital, expecting the worst.

_Seth's Mind.. _

_Seth woke up from his nap on the couch and sat up. He heard crying in the kitchen. _

_He walked into the kitchen to see Tori and Dean trying to get their baby to stop crying. _

_Dean passed Tori the bottle of milk. "Try this.." _

_Tori fed the crying child in her arms and the crying ended. _

_They both turned around and saw Seth smiling at them. _

_Seth asked, "Where's Roman?" _

_"The patio." Tori replied, looking down at the girl in her arms. _

_The Shield had bought their dream house, or Seth's dream house that had a pool, game room and gym in the basement. _

_Roman looked up at Seth, whom was standing in front of him. Seth sat on his lap and they both watched the sunset in silence. _

_Life was perfect... _

Tori was in the restroom, standing in the mirror, crying. _Seth is dead.. Our Seth is gone.._

Her phone rang and she sniffled before answering. "Hello?"

"One down... Two more to go.." A woman's voice giggled. "He was mine's first, you bitch."

Tori was about to say something when a beep signified the other party had ended the call.

She went back into the waiting area where Dean was crying into Roman's chest. Roman looked like he wanted to cry himself.

He said to Tori, "One of the nurses stopped by. He's being put on life support until monday."

Tori took a deep breath to stop herself from crying. "That isn't enough time to recover.."

Dean sniffled and interjected, "What if the baby dies? What if he di-"

"Don't talk like that." Tori glared at him. "There's still a chance.." She wasn't sure she believed that herself..


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, they drove straight to the hospital. On the way there, Dean and Tori had a brief conversation.

"I got a phone call last night.." Tori stated. "Some bitch shot Seth.."

Dean glanced back at her. "Are you serious? If it was that fucking Leighla bitch I swear I'll kill her."

Tori thought for a moment, then said, "But why would she shoot Seth? Why not me or or Roman or you?"

Dean was adamant that Leighla shot Seth, or finally had a good reason to hurt her. "She has bad aim.."

Tori rolled her eyes. "We'll just let the police figure everything out."

Seth woke up to the sound of beeps and a stomachache.

He hadn't even had ten seconds to think to himself when two officers and a nurse entered the room.

"Good morning, Mister Rollins. We're just going to wait for your friends to arrive so we can question them."

Just as they said that, Roman, Dean and Tori entered. Tori smiled sadly and said, "I hate to see you like this."

The male officer said, "We'd like to ask you all some questions, if that's okay."

Roman said, "Of course."

"What time did you all arrive at the hospital?"

Tori said, "About midnight."

"What time did you leave?"

Dean said, "Maybe one-thirty."

The female officer asked, "Do you have any details about the car? Color? License number? Girl or boy? Age?"

Roman said, "It was a black Toyota S."

Tori added, "A female called me last night and said she was going to shoot 'two more'."

"Do you know anyone who would target you all?"

Dean said, "Seth's ex, Leighla Jackson."

Tori rolled her eyes, but said, "My ex, Scott Landon."

The female officer asked, "The actor?"

"Yes."

The male officer said, "That'll be all. We will try our best to find out who did this."

Roman asked the nurse, "How is he?"

"When he fell, his head hit the ground maybe a little hard, and we're monitoring him for any signs of comatose. He was shot in a lung, so his circulatory system is weak and this increases the chance of comatose if oxygen can't reach the brain."

The nurse left after asking their questions and Tori sat as close as she could to Seth.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. His eyes were sad.

Tori said, "Whoever did this won't get away with this, and we won't let this affect us."

Roman's phone rang and he went into the hallway.

"Hello?"

"Roman! How are you?" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Now isn't a good time.." He stepped into the hall.

"Look, we want you guys to come back to WWE. We were wrong to fire you all over something so trivial."

Roman scoffed, "You think its that easy? A fake apology and we come running back?"

"Just here me out-"

"Bye Stephanie." Roman ended the call and went back in the room.

"Who was it?" Dean asked.

"The WWE begging us to come back."

Tori smirked and said, "I told you it wouldn't be long."

Dean stated, "It doesn't matter about that situation now since Seth is hurt. Three of us can't wrestle without the other."

Tori huffed and crossed her arms. She mumbled, "Since when does he have morals.."

Dean squinted at her. "You don't wanna make a scene in this damn hospital. The media finally got over what Scott said. You know I don't care, so do not test me." He added, "Damn ginger.."

Tori said, "I am NOT a ginger! My hair isn't that light!" Dean and Tori had a stand-off.

Roman and Seth looked to each other.

'At least one thing didn't change..' They both thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they arrived back at the hotel, they grabbed their luggage and went back out to the car.

Roman asked, "Tori, what's wrong?"

She lied, "Nothing is wrong.."

He looked back at her. "Don't lie."

She said, "This, just everything is too much for me. The rumors, us being fired, Seth being shot.. It is all just too much for me emotionally. Seth could die, and-" She began crying. "And I don't know if I can handle that. The chances are too high."

Roman sighed and looked at her through the mirror. "Dean and I feel the same way, Tori. This is simply just another obstacle for us. We overcame so many, why give up now?"

Tori wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "Wake me up when we're at the airport."

Unknown POV

I have only a few hours to beat them to Tori's place. I just know they're going to send her home. Then, that's when I strike..

"Momma?"

I glanced back at our beautiful son, Jake. "Just go back to sleep, dear."

"But I'm hungry.." He whined. We were almost out of Virginia, I guess one stop wouldn't hurt.

After seven years, I still can't believe he chose wrestling over us. We are his family. We love him. I am the best girlfriend on the planet. No one could satisfy his every need, know him better, or love him harder than me. He got involved in some kinky orgy shit, my sources are good. He's been messing around with those three sluts.. That Tori chick isn't even all that hot! So what if her ass is big like her breasts.. I am better! Always! Those two twinks aren't even competition! He isn't attracted to ANYONE but ME.

I laughed. He has really downgraded since me. Every single girl, could not compare. Every single girl, I got rid of. I left him alone, just like he did me.

These three will be no different. I will kill them. Because if I can't have him, no one can...

Roman shook Tori. "Wake up.."

She groaned and stared at him. He said, "Dean and I decided to send you home. This is becoming too much for you. Just go rest in New York."

She said, "I need to be with Seth."

Dean said, "Don't be stubborn, okay? Just go home. We'll see you next week for the sho_w." _

They walked her inside, said goodbye, and went to rent another hotel room.

Dean tossed his luggage on the floor, and flopped in the bed.

"Roman, do you think Seth will make it?"

"To be honest, no.."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tori opened the door to her condo, dragging her luggage behind her. She left luggage by the door and flopped on the couch in her living room.

"I'm so freaking sleepy.."

Regardless, she called Roman like he asked her to before she left, to tell him she got home safe.

His phone went straight to voicemail. "Hi. Just calling to tell you," she yawned. "That I'm off the plane and I'm at home."

She trudged up the stairs and into her bedroom. She mustered the energy to remove her jacket, her shoes and her pants. Tori crawled in bed then fell into a deep sleep.

Tori woke up suddenly to a shattering downstairs. She cautiously crawled out of the bed, and headed to the stairs. After tip-toeing down the stairs, she went into the kitchen.

Tori felt what had caused the noise, a broken plate hitting the floor. She groaned and pulled the shards out her foot. She grabbed a knife and went to find the intruder.

Her place was dark, so she didn't see when the intruder shoved her to the floor. The knife slid across the room.

Tori saw a slim figure with a ski mask on. She began to scoot away.

"You can run, bitch, but I'll make your death even less pleasant."

Tori kicked the intruder in the shin and ran back upstairs. She bumped into a vase and a photo frame before stumbling into her room. She locked the door and ran to her phone. She dialed 9-1-1.

She got a familiar loud beep and mumbled, "Shit."

Tori tried to call over and over again, but to no avail. As soon as she thought to climb out the window, the security system sounded off.

"Building lockdown activated! Building lockdown activated! All windows shut, Elevators are deactivated, stairways closed! All residents stay inside your home until further notice. This is an intruder alert!"

She tried to break the glass, but she was too tired to use all of her strength. Tori heard the intruder bang at her door.

She went into her walk-in closet and tried one of the vents. The bolts were loose and tried to crawl inside. She was too big.

The intruder kicked the door down, and Tori wished she would have stayed in Florida...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Tori woke up, naked, restrained in a wooden chair.

"What the fuck?" Tori glanced around the room. It was lit by a small, dull light shining through a small window that was behind her. The walls were a dull, dirty white color. The small space was sort of depressing, as if her captor systematically planned for her suffer even more through emotions and mentality.

A woman with brunette hair and matching eyes strolled into the room. Tori thought her face and lean body were somewhat familiar. She just couldn't remember where she knew this chick from.

"Finally! You woke the fuck up! You'd think your little 'arrangement' that your sex life is hella interesting. I guess not if you fall asleep after first round."

"Who the hell are you? And what do you want with me?"

The woman chuckled. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Avery, and I am here to make you pay for thinking that you could take my man. He's mine!" Avery slapped her really, really hard. On top of force, she turned her rings around so that they scratched her face.

Tori took a deep breath. If she wanted to leave, she needed to remain calm. However, being a little weird with mind games didn't have anything to do with calm. So, she took a page out of Dean's book.

"Is that all you got? If you are going to force me here against my will, at least show me a good time." Her smile was menacing to say the least.

Avery scoffed. "Who do you think you are?!" She could see Tori's gameplan. She wasn't stupid, Avery knew that. She also knew that truly she had the upper hand here. If Tori wanted crazy, she'd give her crazy for sure.

Avery straddled Tori in the chair and smiled. "I guess he couldn't find anything better." Tori tensed noticeably and Avery notices. She twirls Tori's pink dyed hair around her finger. "I mean, if anything, you're a downgrade. Yeah, you have a few assets," She scraped her fake nails down Tori's chest. "But you're nothing special."

The auburn-haired woman ground her teeth together. Avery was pleased with Tori's reaction and climbed off of her.

"Mom! Mommy!"

Tori and Avery stared at each other before Avery left the room and locked the door.

Tori immediately wriggled her wrists. The ropes loosened up a little from Avery sitting on her, fortunately. She broke her hands free and untied her feet.

Tori broke one of the legs off the chair she was previously bound to. She stood behind the door.

Avery asked her son, Jake, "What's wrong dear?"

He stated, "I'm hungry."

She made him a bowl of cereal and returned to the room she kept Tori in.

"What!?" Tori wasn't in the chair, she was gone. Tori hit Avery in the back of her head and continued to beat her with the wood until she was out of breath. She wasn't even sure if Avery was dead, but didn't care to check.

Tori pulled the door open and saw another door across from it. She quickly went into the other room and realized it was Avery's bedroom. She found a shirt and some jeans to put on, but still felt weird without underwear.

She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Jake looked at her, confused. "Who are you and where is mommy?"

Tori smiled at the young boy. She already knew who the boy's father was by looking at his long dark hair and gray eyes. "I'm a friend of your dad. Your mom had to go somewhere though. She will probably be back."

"Oh." Jake smiled back.

"Do you happen to know where we are?"

"Yes. This is mommy's special house. We live somewhere else but we come here on vacation. Mommy says that this is the best house in all of Los Angeles."

"Do you wanna go on a trip?"

Jake said, "Yeah, where?"

Tori said, "Let's go see your dad."

Jake showed Tori where Avery kept the car keys, the cookie jar, even her secret stash of brownies. Jake brought the few things he had at the vacation house and loaded them into the car.

Tori saw that the car was low on gas. She had to think quick. She had no money, no phone, no credit card, or anything useful.

She said to Jake, "We have to stop at a friend's house. It'll be quick."

**A/N: So who is Tori about to visit? **

**On March 6, 2014 I made a Fanfiction account. Since then, I have wrote quite a few stories, and deleted a few. I have grew as a writer, but I couldn't have done anything without my readers. Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing my stories**.

**Contest **

**It'll be very tricky, but you must name all the stories I have uploaded so far AND at least one I have deleted. If you can complete this task, then I will add you as a character to Futile Attempt! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8 **

Jake stated, "Tori, your friend has a big house!"

Tori nodded and stared at the very place that symbolized so much for her. Pain, sorrow, angst, anger, but at one point, love.

She said, "C'mon kiddo."

She rang the doorbell and he answered. He said bluntly, "What do you want?"

"Can we come in?"

Scott looked down and noticed the young boy. Tori and Scott both shared a knowing look as they entered the house.

Scott asked the maid to feed Jake while he and Tori spoke in the family room.

"Who's the kid?"

Tori sipped her coffee. "Roman's son." She smiled. "He's very handsome."

Scott had to agree. He asked, "So why are you here?"

Tori stated, "I need some help. I got into some trouble and I need a way back to Florida. You are the only person I know here. As much as I hate to have to even be here, I'm very desparate." She huffed, "Of all days, it had to be today.."

"You remembered..." Brown eyes met grey.

"Of course I did."

Scott asked, "Don't you miss him sometimes?" He wiped his eyes when a few tears fell.

"All the time... It was your fucking fault, y'know?" Tori began to cry too.

Scott sniffled. "If I could take back everything from that day, all the pain I put you through, I would."

"You sure as hell don't seem remorseful, targeting me in the media. Causing chaos and all that you have done.."

"Tori, I'm truly sorry. You know that I have.. a problem." He mumbled, "You're the only one that knows."

She stood up. "And we better remain the only people that know about Ryan." She shook her head. "He didn't deserve to go the way he did. I really hate you."

He nodded. "I know. Other than the plane ticket is there anything else you need."

"That car out front, I need it gone. Throw it in the lake, send it to the junkyard, I don't care. It just needs to be gone."

Scott stood up also and quickly hugged Tori before she could retaliate. She hugged him back and muttered, "This changes nothing. I don't forgive you for what you did to me and I blame you for our son's death."

...

Roman felt little pecks on his cheek and mumbled, "Dean... Its too early."

Then he felt the soft hands on his face. Too soft to be Dean...

Roman's platinum eyes met Tori's storm grey ones.

"..Tori?"

He sat up and squeezed her as tight as he could. His hands found their way into her hair, and her hands were already in his.

They smiled and rubbed their noses together, something only he did with her.

Roman said, "Let's get Dean and get you to the police station."

She said, "Someone's on the couch."

She walked him through the spacious hotel room to the couch. Roman stared at the small person watching tv in disbelief.

He smiled, "Where, how-"

She said, "Don't worry about it. Let's just get Dean and go."

Jake heard chatter and turned to see his father. He exclaimed, "Daddy!"

Tori managed to ignore Dean and Roman's questions. It gave her time to think.

Should she tell the truth or lie? If she lied, its not like they could question Jake. He's just a boy. You can't interrogate someone under 18, right?

It was for the best, she thought. No one would see it my way. No one would believe me. I'm a murderer.

**A/N: This wasn't even supposed to be up tonight. But WM was kinda decent, and I thought it would be kinda suck-ish. Sethie is the WHC! Woo! It was expected, but at least now it is reality. I heard Lita would return to fight The Bellas. That'd be awesome! **

**So were you happy about WM? **

**And this was a big chapter. More secrets revealed and more to come. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The detective spoke to Dean and Roman as they all looked through the glass window. Tori was staring at the wall with a blank expression. She shut her eyes and rested her head in her hands. "She claims that she has no memory of who attacked her, or how she escaped. Where did she find the boy?"

Dean said, "We-"

Roman quickly said, "Jake was always with me. What do you mean, how did she find him?"

Dean glared at Roman as he lied for Tori. The detective said, "Oh, its just that when I interrogated you last time, there was no mention of your son. I didn't even see him."

"Tori's friend babysits for us. You can ask her yourself."

The detective hummed. "Well I will go get Miss Lake and you all can leave. If we have any leads we will call you."

* * *

Dean asked Tori in the car, "Seriously? You go missing, come back with Roman's son, AND pretend you don't know anything? Things aren't adding up. How'd you find Jake?"

"Maybe he found me." She retorted. Roman parked the car.

Dean stormed past Roman and Tori into the hospital. Tori asked, "What's his damn problem? Im the one who got interrogated.."

Roman sighed, "He's just being himself, I guess. You aren't being cooperative about this. We're trying to understand you. We are."

Seth smiled when the trio entered his hospital room. Instead of the mask, they connected two tubes in his nose since his lungs were getting stronger. "Hey."

Dean sat in the corner. Roman said to Seth, "He wasn't any trouble was he?"

Seth grinned at the sleeping form on the couch. "Nah. He was just fine."

The nurse entered the room. "Good, you are all here. Mister Rollins is healthy enough to go home. The doctor will still visit him, and he can't work, but he can be with his friends and family."

Tori exclaimed, "Yes! You're coming home!"

She hugged him without hurting him, then asked, "Is the baby okay?"

The nurse smiled, "The baby is okay."


	9. Chapter 9

Tori stuttered, "D-dean I-"

"Just shut the fuck up!" Dean shouted. Roman soon got upset too.

"Stop it! Its Seth first night home! At least finish this discussion later, please." Roman said.

Seth smiled, "This wouldn't be home if they weren't arguing."

Dean said in a more calm tone, "Seth, this isn't home. This little apartment is temporary, okay? When the baby gets here, we're going to be somewhere much more nice, I swear."

Tori huffed and looked towards the garbage. It was full. She said, "Ro, the garbage needs to be emptied."

He scoffed, "Then empty it, Tori."

She pouted and muttered, "This is gross."

Tori went out the back door, down the wooden stairway, and opened a gate that revealed the alley. She groaned and sat the bag down.

"Need some help?"

Tori turned around to see Dolph Ziggler. "I guess. But I was doing fine already."

"Sure thing, babe."

After he placed the bag in the dumpster and shut it he turned back to Tori. "What are you doing around here? You'd be more comfortable in SoHo where there's luxury on every corner, am I right?"

"I've lived here before, just not this neighborhood. And I live in this building. Its not that bad." She lied on the last part.

Dolph smirked, "Well whenever you need your quick fix of luxury, I live across the alleyway, babe."

He walked off through his own gate to his own apartment, Tori assumed. She went back inside and washed her hands.

Dean asked, "What took you so long? Don't you watch the news? You can't be lingering in alleyways dumbass. That's a golden ticket for anything to happen.."

Tori rolled her eyes and entered the bedroom. There were two separate beds pushed together as one. Jake had to sleep on the couch's bed.

Roman looked at Tori and felt himself get angry again. "Dean come help me make dinner. I'm sure Seth is hungry."

Seth smiled at Tori. "C'mere."

She crawled in bed next to Seth and rubbed his stomach. He kissed her and said, "I've wanted to do that for a long time now, Pretty."

She blushed and rested on his chest. He asked, "Why are Dean and Ro so mad at you? What did you do?"

After she remained silent, he said, "You can tell me anything and I won't say a word. I won't stop loving you."

She said, "Jake's mother is the one that shot you. She's the one who kidnapped me... And I killed her."

Seth said, "They're mad because you killed someone?"

"They wanna know who attacked me and what happened but I don't want to tell. I wish it never happened. Now they'll hate me forever. You all gave me a chance the last time I was keeping secrets and now I've started again... Sometimes I hate myself. I complicate the simplest things."

"Please don't try to hurt yourself again. I love you.." Seth began to get emotional.

"I wouldn't abandon the baby like that. That's who is keeping me here right now, what I am most excited for, our baby."

"If I tell you something Seth, you can't tell anyone else, especially Dean."

"Anything you say is safe with me, Tori."

"I was a mother before. He was only-" she sniffled. "The only thing that kept me and Scott together for so long. The one thing that could make us change. Ryan was our whole world. And one day, I pissed Scott off while Scott was outside playing. He was beating me when we heard screaming and cries for help. He rode his bike into the street."

Tori broke down and cried. Seth tried to soothe her, to no avail. Dean and Roman eventually heard her and entered the room. They tried to hug her and she moved away.

"No, I'm fine I just need to get some air."

"Are you sure you are okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna walk around or whatever."

Dolph was about to close his living room curtains when he saw Tori, crying and walking alone, at night. He grabbed his jacket and bolted out the door.

He said, "What's wrong, Tori? What happened to you?" Dolph put his arm around her.

"I had a son and yesterday would have been his birthday. It would have been a special birthday because his dad and I would have got married. March 20th. The day of the solar eclipse and the day I began training, almost a decade ago."

Tori told Dolph all about Ryan and Scott. She felt like she could trust him because he listened so well. She even told how Scott treated her most of the time.

"Ryan was the only thing in my life at the time that wasn't a mistake. Scott raped me most of the time but that night, I don't know what happened. We were both happy about whatever and we celebrated that way. Those were the happiest nine months of our relationship, even though Scott wasn't Prince Charming all day everyday... True love isn't perfect.."

"So you're saying that you loved him? The bastard that hurt you so long."

"Well, I.." She looked sad again. " I don't know.."

"Its okay babe, I promise I won't judge. Its okay not to know. No one knows everything."

Dolph walked her home and entered the building with her. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"Good night, babe."

"Night."

When Tori entered, everyone was sleep. Their bedroom door was shut so she crawled next to Jake and fell asleep...

A/N: Yeah, so I've been gone for like 4 months, going on five... Well I graduated, its summer, lets all hope my update schedule improves..

P.S I'm spam updating for you so look out for both chapters.

PSS I found a chapter of Futile Attempt that I never uploaded (The previous Chapter). So I will keep the other chapter I wrote for another update.


	10. Chapter 10

Roman was staring down at their sleeping girlfriend while Dean continued to ramble on.

"...Can't believe this shit. After all we've done for her, after all we've been through...To find out that-"

"Tori, wake the fuck up! Now!" Roman shouted. Seth and Dean flinched a little.

She groaned in her sleep. "What did I do this time?"

"You're a slut and liar and bitch." Dean snarled.

She opened one eye and saw Dean, Seth and Roman standing in front of her. She sat up and asked, "What is going on?"

Roman asked, "Who's jacket is that? Its not mines."

"Not mines." Dean added.

She glanced over at Seth. He was standing behind them with a very upset look on his face. He looked more hurt than angry.

Tori took the jacket off her shoulders and said, "Oh shit."

"...When I went for that walk last night, our neighbor saw me and he walked with me. He said he didn't want anything to happen. It was cold out so he gave me the jacket and I forgot to give it back."

Roman asked, "Are you telling the truth? You lie about things a lot."

Tori had to admit, that hurt much worse because Roman said it.

She muttered, "It is the truth. I would never do anything like what you're accusing me of. I never have."

Dean, surprisingly, believed Tori and went to make breakfast. Seth remained silent and was leaning against the wall. Roman still stared at her.

"Who was he?"

"Dolph Ziggler. From-"

"I know where he's from. I'm not stupid like you, baby girl."

She scoffed, "How am I stupid? You think I'm cheating."

"Dolph isn't your friend. He's not like me or Seth or Dean. Dolph only wants to fuck you, then brag about it to everyone. That's the type of guy he is. Nothing like Dean, Seth or myself."

Tori was appalled by Roman's behavior towards her. She looked on the verge of crying.

Seth pulled Roman's arm. "I think you said enough, Ro. Come cuddle with me and leave Tori alone."

Roman remained in his spot. He said, "Its high time someone told you about yourself. Tori, react how you want, because I'm so through with you."

Seth begged him, "Stop Roman. Don't say anything you don't mean."

Even Dean stopped cooking to watch from the kitchen.

"I really hate you. That's the honest truth. I don't know if I want anything to do with you. Don't even come to our locker room tonight. I'm so through."

Tori nodded slowly, "Its okay, I knew that already. I'll call Steph and get a private locker room."

She grabbed her phone, tossed the keys to the apartment on the table, and stormed pass Dean and out the back door.

Jake saw her opening the gate to the alley. "Where are you going, Tori?"

"I dunno, to be honest. I can't be near your father anymore. We agree to disagree on everything."

"What does that mean?"

She chuckled. "I forgot you're just a boy.." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Will I see you again?" He looked sad.

A few tears fell from her eyes. "No, baby."

The boy clutched onto her. She hugged Jake back. "Jake, sometimes what hurts is what's best. I don't want to leave you, but its what's best."

Jake asked, "Why is it best?"

"Your father hates me now and I have no one."

"I thought you would get married to my dad and... You would be my mom..."

Tori sighed. She'd really got soft since she joined the Shield. "I'm sorry, Jake. Maybe your dad will meet someone else that will be a better choice for a mom."

"I want you to be my mom."

Tori stepped outside the gate. "Bye, Jake."

Once the Pink haired woman left, Jake went up the stairs and into the apartment.

Dean said, "Hey, little buddy. Wanna eat breakfast?"

"No. Where is my dad?"

"In the bedroom, what's wrong?" Seth said.

Jake stormed into his father's room and glared at him. Roman said, "Not now Jake.."

"Why did you run her off?! I wanted her to stay!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tori! You made her leave and she's never coming back! I'll never have a mother! I'm stuck with you!"

Roman said, "Watch your tone.."

Jake pouted, "I wish I had different parents.. You're no better than mom and I hate you both." The young boy left the room and stormed into the closet where he went to be alone. He locked the door and powered on the light.

Seth and Dean shared a worried look. Dean finished up with the food and bought Seth a plate. "Things will get better, Seth. Hopefully..."

"He lashed out at Tori and now she's gone. This time, I have a feeling she won't come back. His own son is mad at him.." Seth thought for a moment. "I think we should do the paternity test now."

"What? Why now? I thought we would wait until you were in labor."

"If the baby is yours then I don't wanna be here with him a second longer. This is too depressing. I want Tori.."

"I fucked up too. I called her a fucking bitch and a slut. A liar... This isn't all his fault. I shouldn't have said that because of how sensitive she's got."

"We all make mistakes.."

Jake was drawing and writing in his journal. All about Tori. Her pretty hair, nice smile, how nice she was to him and how different she was from mom. He thinks Tori would have been a great mom.

He was sad and quiet all day. He didn't eat breakfast, or lunch, or dinner. The raven haired boy only left the closet to use the bathroom. Once they arrived at the arena, Roman asked, "Are you still mad at me?"

Jake looked up from his journal and said, "I'll never forgive you. Ever."


	11. Chapter 11

Once again, Tori told Dolph everything that happened but this time, she didn't cry.

"I fucking hate them. I wish I had never joined The Shield. My life has been chaos and drama ever since. Worst year of my life."

Dolph said, "C'mon, don't say that. I know you don't really mean it."

"You just wouldn't understand. I would have to tell you my life story for you to understand." She yawned. "We've been talking in this cafe for an hour now. We gotta leave for Raw in San Diego tonight."

"That's where I was headed, babe. I missed my flight."

"Why-"

"Because you needed to talk, that's why. I'll just get on your flight. That way we can be together." Dolph smiled. Tori grinned a little and they left the cafe.

Once the plane landed in San Diego, Dolph allowed Tori to rest in his hotel room since now she didn't have one. Dolph watched her from the balcony as she slept. He had her phone in his hand, deciding on something risky. He pressed the call button and Scott answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"This is Dolph, a friend of Tori."

"Where is she right now? Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping, but the past few weeks have been very rough for her. She broke up with Dean, Seth and Roman this morning."

He scoffed, "Well I'm sure she'll go crawling back to those assholes."

"Nah, man. They put her out their home, and out The Shield. She has no clothes, no money, no anything. She told me you were her ex so I called to see if you can help."

Scott sighed. "She told you I am very 'sick' right?"

"Yep."

"At the moment, I may be normal but in an hour, who knows.. I can't be near Tori. I put that girl through so much and she never really deserved it. I love her and I want to help, but I don't want history to repeat itself. The most I could do is send her some money."

"Well she told me how she's suicidal and Tori needs comfort from someone who knows her better. Just in case she thinking about suicide now.."

"I'd be taking a huge risk by coming to see her..."

Later That Night...

Tori got water from catering and headed to the meeting for the Divas. On the way, she saw Roman and Dean.. right by the door.

She said, "Just let me through."

Roman glared, "We need to talk about earlier."

"There's nothing to talk about. What's final is final."

"At least come back to The Shield." Dean chimed in.

"No. I missed out on so many opportunities being apart of that team. Please let me go into my meeting.." Tori got angry quick. "I said get the fuck out my way!"

Everyone stared at Tori when she entered the room. Stephanie said, "Have a seat, you're late."

Tori sat next to her best friend, Taylor. Taylor mumbled, "I want an update on everything after Raw.."

Stephanie said, "First things first, Tori welcome back to WWE."

The Bellas booed. Tori smiled. "I see slut 1 and 2 haven't changed.."

Steph said, "How ironic, because tonight I had Tori versus The Bella Twins as our first diva match of the night."

Naomi said, "Two on One isn't fair."

Tori shrugged, "I don't need fair. Its not like I'm wrestling anyone GOOD, so..."

The other divas giggled when Nikki and her sister left the room.

Tori asked, "Can I be in money in the bank? I still want that title.."

Stephanie suddenly got a devious idea. "Yeah, if you're willing to wrestle your ex-stable mate, Dean Ambrose.."

"I don't care. I just want my title."

The Bellas versus Tori with Taylor

"Special Op" played for Tori even though she was no longer a Shield member. She still had to wear her Shield gear. Taylor walked her down the ramp and watched as she got in the ring.

All the fans cheered for her. "Wel-come back! Wel-come back!"

"You Can Look" blared through the arena and just about everyone booed.

Brie started the match and slapped Tori. Tori punched her and the brunette fell. She scrambled to tag her sister.

Nikki tried to clothesline Tori, who did a backbend and hip tossed Nikki. She ran to the ropes and hit Nikki with a leg drop. Tori grabbed her brown hair and bashed Nikki's head into the mat.

Tori went for a pin. Brie tried to distract the referee, but Taylor pulled her off the apron.

Nikki kicked out. She was about to tag Brie, but no one was there. Tori attacked Nikki with her own rack attack.

1...

2...

3..

Taylor slid in the ring and hugged Tori. They celebrated and Tori got a mic.

"Earlier tonight, as you all saw, Seth Rollins left the Shield. The truth is, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, became too much to handle. They hogged up the spotlight and left Seth and I in the shadows. No longer because... I challenge Dean for his spot in the Money In The Bank match. Right now."

"I don't think that was very smart of Tori.." JBL said. "Dean will kill her!"

Special Op played as Roman and Dean made their way through the crowd. Dean chuckled, "I don't fight women, but I'll make an exception for this cheap tramp!"

The crowd booed as the ref signalled for the bell. Dean and Tori tied up and Dean shoved her to the mat. Tori lunged at Dean while he was laughing at her so, they both fell. Tori punched him with all her force and he shoved her away. She was quick, and clotheslined him when he charged at her. He charged at her again, and this time got planted with a hurricanrana. Dean got up and cornered Tori. He pulled at her hair, which earned him a disqualification.

"And your winner, and first female Money In The Bank Finalist, Tori!"

Dean and Roman argued with the ref while Tori and Taylor walked up the ramp. The Authority, including Seth, came out on the ramp.

Hunter said, "A winner is a winner Dean. Must suck to lose to a girl, and your only chance at the championship.."

Tori and Taylor went pass The Authority and into Tori's locker room.

Once they entered, Tori saw Dolph and Scott watching Raw on the TV. "I don't think its good for you to be in a storyline with them, Tori." Scott said.

Dolph said, "Tori, we need to talk. If you want Taylor to leave then-"

"No, she can stay."

Taylor and Tori sat with Dolph and Scott.

Tori said, "Hey. This is Taylor, my sister almost."

Taylor reluctantly said, "Sup." She didn't know why Tori's abusive ex was here.

Dolph said "Scott wants to help you after everything that's happened these last few weeks. He bought you a house in Florida, much better than your condo in New York, and he got your clothes out of storage. And I got you a surprise gift.."

Taylor was still confused, so Dolph and Tori explained everything to her.

Tori asked Dolph, "Could you get some food from catering for me? I'm starving."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"I'm not a butler, but whatever babe. I'll be back shortly. Taylor why don't you come me and let's give them a second.."

Scott asked, "Do you forgive me, for all those years-"

"I will never forgive, I will never forget Scott. Its just the truth. But at the same time, I'm not mad anymore."

"Then you forgive me then, right?"

Tori sighed and paced the room. "You're not seeing the bigger picture. Before the abuse started, before Ryan... I thought we would be together forever. That we would get married, start a family, die together... I guess you weren't the one. Just a Teenage Dream..."

Scott stood up and pulled Tori close. "Its not too late for any that. We can go get married, we can start a family.. We were meant for each other, Tori. I never got over you."

Tori kissed Scott and it ended briefly.

Scott asked, "What did that mean?"

"I wish we could start over again, but we need to move on, Scott. You'll always have a special spot in my heart, but we weren't supposed to be."

"We were... But I fucked up."

"Please don't say that. You had addiction, you're mentally ill. Its no one's fault."

A/N: Should Tori be letting her walls down for Scott? Has he really changed?


	12. Chapter 12

Taylor and Tori spent the rest of Raw catching up with each other. Taylor was currently dating Wade Barrett, a guy Tori secretly despises, but she didn't judge.

After Raw, Scott flew home and Dolph took Tori to their hotel room. She opened the door and gasped. "Oh my God, Dolph!"

He said, "Don't complain or anything. You need to be pampered right now."

She stood in awe as Dolph took his luggage to the bedroom. He came out the room with a gold and white luggage bag.

"Open it in the bathroom, then shower. Afterwards we can just chill. Whatever you wanna do babe." Dolph went into the bedroom.

Tori took a final look at the hotel room. Beautiful cream and gold colored curtains lined the windows. A black sofa sat in front of a 80 inch flat screen. In the middle of the room, a cart with champagne and other expensive refreshments. She could only imagine what the bedroom looked like.

After enjoying the jacuzzi bath tub and assortment of bath beads, lotions made of gold, and exotic soaps, Tori opened Dolph's luggage he gave her.

Inside was a Dolph Ziggler shirt and some black pajama boy shorts, undergarments, and a black Michael Kors dress with cream colored heels.

She got dressed and bought the luggage into the bedroom with her. Dolph was scrolling through his iPad and looked up as soon as she came in the room.

"Enjoy your bath?"

"Yeah. How did you get some of that stuff? How do you know how to shop for clothes and my underwear?!"

"I had the hotel put some of those things in there. Now for the size, I had to ask one of the Divas. The actual style, I thought of what you would look best in, babe."

She smiled, "Oh.." Then said, "Why do you call me babe?"

"Does it bother you?"

"I guess not." She crawled into the bed and said, "I'm so tired. Long day today. So much happened.."

"Its my fault..." Dolph said, "I forgot to get my jacket from you."

"No, I've been keeping the truth from them anyway.. It was inevitable."

"Don't beat yourself up about it."

She sighed, "I miss Seth. I got to call him."

Tori stepped out on the balcony and dialed Seth's number.

Seth had just stepped out the shower and his phone was ringing on the sink. He looked at the name and immediately answered. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm... better. You shouldn't worry about me."

"You always miss the bigger picture. I'm crazy about you. I've been worried all day. I'm so sorry Roman said what he did, Dean feels bad too."

"Where are they?"

"Waiting on me to come out the shower. We're going to the pier."

Tori leaned on the railing and looked down below. "And Jake?"

"He's with Naomi and Jey." Seth asked, "Are you ever coming back?"

"I don't know right now. Maybe this is for the best. You need to be in a stress free environment. If I'm around, you three will be unhappy. I don't want that, Seth. It was always you three. I always had that nagging feeling that I was intruding something. I still regret that first night sometimes.. I've changed a lot. You all have broken me mentally. I need to put myself together again. I just wanted to check on you and say that I'm better where I'm at. I like it here. I don't feel like some fragile glass that'll break.. Enjoy your night, Seth."

Tori ended the call and went back into the hotel room. Dolph asked,

"You like all of this? I recall you saying that you don't need luxury." He smirked.

She laughed, "Like you said, I need to be pampered from time to time. Now, that champagne isn't going to drink itself."

Dolph sighed as he watched Tori, who was now a drunken mess, mutter and giggle about God knows what. She actually had dimples when she smiled or laughed. He frowned, she wasn't smiling enough. Dolph couldn't believe she lived through all the crap she has endured. Literally, just weeks ago, she could have been dead. Instead, she killed someone. That secret would haunt her poor soul forever.

He could admit, Tori was attractive and when they first met, he only wanted to ask her out.. Maybe get in her pants. That's the guy he always has been. Then, she told him everything and now all he wanted to do was help her. He even wanted her to go back to The Shield, because he knew she was happy with them. He was maturing just a bit more, and everything wasn't about him.

Dolph tucked Tori in and laid next to her. She slowly fell asleep and he kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Roman kissed a sullen Seth on the forehead. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No.. Just.. Let's go."

Dean led the way downstairs to the parking lot. They all saw Dolph heading to his car, and froze. Seth said, "C'mon, let's just go."

Dean growled, "He knows where she is. I bet you he knows."

Roman said, "Just leave it alone, Dean. She'll come back when she's ready."

Dean watched as Dolph drove off. He muttered, "I'm ready for her to come back now."

Seth and Roman knew Dean was hurt and watched him get into the backseat and rest his head on the window.

He was quiet the whole ride to the pier, because he was scrolling through his pictures. He wasn't a big fan of technology and didn't take pictures often, but she did. She would take pictures of herself, Seth, him and Roman. He stopped at a video. She kissed him while he was sleeping and whispered 'I love you'. He groaned loudly, causing Roman to look through the rear view mirror.

Dean said to himself, "I'm a fucking asshole. I fuck up everything.."

Seth said, "That's not true. You made one mistake."

"And a thousand other ones before that, Seth!" Dean explained, "No one's ever made me feel this way, except for her. I don't know if you realized, but she's the reason us three have an actual relationship. It was always just sex, and now we have the whole nine yards, almost."

"Almost?" Roman asked.

"The only two things we're missing are a child, and a ring on Tori's left finger.."

A/N: I'm going to start writing mpreg into this story. If you're not comfortable with that I'm sorry but the story lacks meaning.


	13. Chapter 13

(NSFW Chapter)

Ladder Match PPV at TLC

(Daniel Bryan vs Tori vs Rusev vs Sheamus vs Cesaro vs The Miz vs Darren Young)

Tori's new theme song blared throughout the arena. The six men in the ring stared at her, clearly confused. She had no chance against men much bigger than her.

The bell rang and everyone looked at Tori. She stared back. Daniel sighed and began fighting with Miz. The attention was off Tori now and she watched everyone fight. She rolled out the ring and strutted over to commentary.

"Its our favorite diva, my home girl, Tori." Booker T smiled.

"Speak for yourself." JBL said.

Seth, Dean and Roman watched the match from their locker room. Seth huffed, "I hope she won't do anything stupid."

Dean rolled her eyes. "This is Tori we're talking about."

Roman played with the small black box in his hands while he watched the ladder match.

Everyone was down and out except Cesaro, Rusev and Sheamus. Sheamus smirked at Tori then grabbed her.

"Let me go, Casper!" She slapped him. She turned around and Rusev was there.

Cesaro fought off Sheamus and Rusev. Tori set up a ladder and climbed to the briefcase. The Miz yanked at her foot and she kicked him in face. Miz, always dramatic, fell over the ropes and out the ring.

JBL exclaimed, "She's going to ruin his moneymaker. Mutt!"

Daniel Bryan climbed up the other side and said "No! No!-"

Tori punched him and he fell. Rusev had fought off Cesaro and yanked Tori down. He did his signature kick and she rolled out the ring.

...

Hunter said, "No. What happens, happens. You aren't her team mates anymore."

Dean and Roman were frustrated. They wanted to go check on Tori, but it would ruin the storyline.

Hunter sighed, "Look, I sent some doctors out there. If anything major is wrong, we'll know."

After TLC 2013

Dolph looked up from his phone and saw Roman approach him.

"Do you know where Tori is?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. I'm sorry, really but I'm positive Tori wants nothing to do with you."

"C'mon man. I want to make things right. I was an asshole, and I want to see her just tell me where she is."

"My locker room.."

Roman rushed to the locker room and barged in. Tori flinched then glared. "Why are you here?"

Roman grimaced at the redness in her face. He stroked her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just go."

"I want to make things right. We miss you. I miss you. Just come to our hotel room tonight so I can explain myself. Dean wants to too."

She sighed, "One chance to talk, that's it."

Tori changed her clothes then headed to the hotel. She went to room 456, like she promised.

Tori knocked three times and stepped back. Dean opened the door and said, "Come in."

Tori gasped. The room was only lit with candles and rose petals were everywhere. On the wall, a large printed picture that Roman took of Tori while she was sleeping.

"What's all of this?"

Roman sat with her on the bed. "I'm so sorry for everything that went wrong these few months that we have been together, especially what I said a couple weeks ago. None of it was true. I was mad and hurt and frustrated.. I just wanted you to feel the same way."

Dean added, "I'm sorry for showing my love in an unconventional way. I used to get physical and it was stupid of me. I called you nasty names that don't describe you."

Tori smiled, "I'm sorry too. I never had anyone to trust or confide in. I guess I don't know how."

Roman kneeled in front of her on one knee.

"I love you because of your perfections and imperfections. I don't want you to change. You make me feel like we've been together forever, and I want to make that come true. Will you marry me, Tori Lake?" He slid the ring on her left finger.

Tori gasped and felt more tears. "Y-yes Roman."

Dean pulled her away from Roman and kissed her. He took a deep breath and rested their foreheads together. "I thought I'd never hold you again."

She smiled and played in his hair. "I couldn't resist you forever."

Roman asked, "Did anything happen while we were separated?"

Tori turned to Roman. "No. I wouldn't do that, Rome. Did Seth tell you guys anything about me?"

"No."

Tori sighed, but told them everything that happened in New York. She ended with, "I don't even know if she's dead. She has to be right? Something would have happened by now. She would retaliate."

"Man, I feel so wrong for pressuring you and being upset. Honestly, I wouldn't know what to do in that situation either." Roman stated. He came closer and Tori kissed him. "Mm, already huh?"

She laughed, "Well we haven't 'you know' in over a month so..."

Dean growled in her ear. "So fuck you into oblivion?"

"And then some.."

They had removed all of their clothes. Dean smirked, "Sit on the bed and enjoy the show, Tori."

He got down in front of Roman and sucked him off. Roman said, "Open you legs, Baby Girl. I want to see that pussy." Tori did as told, bent her knees and opened her legs. She moaned as her core throbbed. Tori trembled and gasped as she realized she just came without being touched. Dean pulled away from Roman and went to the edge of the bed. "Fuck that was hot. You've never done that before." He touched the small wet spot on the bed, then her clit. She moaned as she was rolled onto her stomach. Dean fingered her as he licked at her tight ass. She liked the new sensation and pushed her round ass back in Dean's face. He grabbed her hips and groaned as he switched from her ass to her clit then back again.

"I'm ready." She moaned.

Roman said, "We got a new position for you. Stand up."

She wrapped her arms and legs around Dean as Roman held her waist. Dean thrust into her as she tried to ride him contemporaneously. Roman kissed and sucked the back of her neck, her shoulders, and played with her breasts.

She squeezed around Dean and moaned as she came again. "Oh my God.."

Roman and Dean moved to the bed and Dean licked and sucked Roman's tight hole. Tori saw Dean's luggage in the corner searched for something, anything. She knew he kept toys with him. She found a vibrator and walked back over to the side of the bed. She sat on the floor and took in the amazing view.

Dean had slicked his cock with spit and lube and precum, and put Roman's legs around his waist. They both looked down at Tori.

Roman grunted as Dean entered him. "You really were horny, huh? I forget sometimes how your libido is off the charts."

She whined, "Mhm. God, you two are-" She shivered. "H-hot."

Dean smirked. "Why don't you come sit on Roman's face and watch me fuck him.."

Dean put one of Roman's legs on his shoulder so she could sit on Roman's face. She smiled and Dean kissed her. Roman began moaning, a tell-tale sign he was close. Dean thrust into his prostate a good few times, and he came on his stomach. Dean filled up Roman's hole with his cum. Tori crawled off of Roman after she came a third time.

After cleaning up, Tori and Roman were on either side of Dean and he wrapped his arms around them.

"I love you two so much right now.." Tori muttered.

Roman laughed. "Is that the sex talking, Baby Girl?"

"Noo, I mean it. I love you."

Dean's snoring meant sleepytime for his subs...


	14. Chapter 14

Seth entered the hotel room around 6 AM. He wanted to give his three lovers enough time to make up. Since they were all naked in bed, he'd say it went well.

"Seth.." Tori muttered in her sleep. "Yes, oh.."

Seth gasped and watched intently, feeling his blood rush to his crotch. He kissed her on the lips and she moaned. Seth removed everything but his briefs and sat on the floor.

"Mm, fuck..." She rolled over and now she was facing Seth. He kissed her again as he stroked himself. She woke up and said, "Seth.. You-"

He pulled her out of bed and said, "I missed you so much."

She nodded her agreement and whimpered when Seth pinched a nipple. His voice got deeper and it made Tori's heart jump. "You look real good right about now. Naked, wet, and right in front of me."

Seth made her straddle him and they kissed each other everywhere. Seth played and sucked on her nipples, and she did the same. She moaned in a way Seth never heard before. The candles allowed him to see her face, and she never looked at him that way before. She pulled away from his nipple and nudged him so he'd lay down. Tori opened her mouth, and milk dripped onto Seth's chest.

"You know what that is, Sethie?"

"My milk.."

She licked it all up. "Its so sweet. Mm, I wanna do something I've never done to you before." She got in a 69 position, with herself on the bottom. Tori flicked her tongue out and tasted his tight hole. He moaned as he fingered her wet core.

"You like that?" She asked.

"Fuck, yes Tori."

He was back in his original position, and Tori sucked at his nipples. Seth's moans filled the room, waking up Dean and Roman. They watched as Tori bit then sucked at his nipples.

"Already?" Roman asked.

Tori moans and wipes her mouth. "He got his milk. Come taste it, its so good. He's so submissive and vulnerable now, I love it."

Dean and Roman got on either side of Seth as Tori lined him up at her entrance. She rode him as they tasted his milk. Dean turned his attention to Tori and sucked her bronze nipples. She whined, "Eat me out.."

They all moved the party to the bed. Seth moaned as Roman sucked him off. "Yes, that's great. Oh.." He groaned in pain and everyone stopped.

Roman asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

He grunted, "I-I think I went into labor..."

Tori frowned, "No you're only what, six months. Not even that-"

"I-I know my body, and I'm about to have this baby."

They all got dressed and rushed to the nearest hospital. Seth was taken into the ER for an emergency C Section. approached them in the waiting area.

"You all are here with Mister Rollins, right?"

Tori said, "Yeah. Is he okay?"

She stated, "His babies are going to be very premature. Mister Rollins was only five months into his pregnancy. The survival chances for his children are slim to none."

Roman wrapped a comforting arm around Tori.

"Children?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry. He's having twins. On the bright side, twins develop faster so maybe there won't be too many complications." She walked back into Seth's surgery room.

Tori shivered. "What if they don't make it? What if something goes wrong? I-"

The door to Seth's room opened, and two incubators were rolled right past them. Tori sighed, and excused herself to the bathroom.

Seth was transported to a hospital room where he and Roman sat. Dean went to take the paternity test.

Seth said, "I don't know whether to be happy, sad, or upset. We just had a baby boy and girl, but they might not even make it."

Roman squeezed Seth's hand. "We have to stay strong, and remain positive. Its was has gotten us so far."


	15. Chapter 15

One Week Later.

Taylor smiled as she carried the food into the ICU.

"I got you some lunch, Tori. Chicken Caesar Salad."

Tori mumbled, "Thanks."

Seth joked, "Where's my lunch?"

"You know you have to eat the hospital food. Roman told me, no sneaking you any food."

The trio laughed. Dean groaned in his sleep from the reclining chair. "Shut up, damn.."

Roman had came back in the evening. Where he had been, who knows, but he bought Seth flowers and a huge teddy bear.

Seth said, "This is it. We find out whose the father.." He frowned and focused on his hands.

Dean said while holding the document. "No matter what Seth, you'll be loved unconditionally, and your twins."

Tori smiled and cuddled against Roman. Dean looked shocked, even though he knew this would happen. He stammered, "M-My test was negative.. So that means Roman's the father."

Seth and Roman hugged each other and celebrated. Tori stretched her arms out and Dean hugged her. He asked, "Wanna come outside with me?"

Without informing Seth or Roman, Dean and Tori went to stand outside of the entrance. He lit up a cigarette and leaned against the brick wall. Tori sat on a bench. She said, "It seems like you didn't want him to be dad."

He blew the smoke into the night air. "I'm happy for 'em. I guess a small, wee part of me wanted to be a father. But I'll love those kids unconditionally."

"Yeah. This is strange since Roman engaged to me and... now he has to commit as a father to Seth's kids."

The silence afterwards wasn't uncomfortable, both were only thinking about how their lives would be different from now on.

Tori eventually asked, "Why didn't you propose to me?"

Dean dropped his cigarette and squished it under his shoe. "Don't say anything stupid, because I wanted to so bad. You told the public Roman was your boyfriend. I'm your boyfriend on-screen, well I was. Anyways, it wouldn't have made sense. Just know that you're still mines, and I love you."

Naomi, Jimmy and Jake approached them. Naomi smiled, "Hey y'all."

"Hey yourself." Tori punched Dean in the shoulder. She laughed, "Thanks for bringing Jake here, you can go and see the twins if you want."

Tori led everyone to the ICU, where Seth and Roman were now in tears.

Jimmy said, "Do that another time, Uce. I want to see my cousins."

Roman rolled his eyes and said, "This is Adelaide." He pointed to the baby with brown eyes and sparse hair. "And this is Joseph." Joseph had sparse hair also, but grey eyes.

Jake asked, "Can we take them home now?"

Roman said, "Not yet. Besides, you haven't even seen our new home yet."

"Huh?" Tori and Seth stated.

Dean smirked. "The condo is gone, and we found something here in San Diego."


	16. Chapter 16

Seth asked, "Is it a mansion?"

Roman said, "No."

"Ranch house?"

"No."

"Mini Mansion?"

"Man, you ask so many questions. You should have rode with Jimmy, Jake and Naomi."

Seth huffed and turned his body so he was facing the window. As of now, Roman was driving out of the city. Seth knew that. Though it still gave away zero clues as to where he'd spend the rest of his life, with the loves of his life and his children.

* * *

Tori groaned, "This is a very long drive. Where's the house?" She had a slight pout, and this amused Dean even more.

"We'll get there soon enough, Darling. I promise."

"But we have been driving for centuries.."

Dean stopped the car and got out. He walked over to Tori's door and opened it. "C'mon."

"Where are we going in the middle of nowhere?"

"Just get out."

Dean pushed Tori against the car and kissed her. She asked, "What are you doing?"

"With everyone in the new house I won't be able to have anything alone time with you. And with the kids who knows when we'll ever be able to this again."

"What if someone sees us?"

"Doubt it."

* * *

Roman pulls up to a beautiful house that's in front of the beach. Their private beach. Seth said, "Oh my God. This is beautiful Roman." Roman opens Seth's door for him and leads him to the front door. Seth and Naomi walk side by side into the house. There's a horizontal hallway that connects to the living room. Naomi asked, "Who decorated all of this?"

Roman smiled, "Tori has a house in Florida. Dolph gave it to her. We told him to keep it so it was never hers, because she didn't need it. This is an exact copycat of that house on the inside."

Roman showed them the patio, kitchen, bedrooms, and basement. "The basement is half-gym and half-man cave-"

Footsteps were heard upstairs and the basement door opened. Tori said, "Dang, I missed the tour."

Seth smiled, "Where's Dean?"

"On the patio with Jake."

Tori invited anyone else still in San Diego over to the beach house. Taylor, Jey Uso, and Cesaro. Coincidentally, they all arrived at the same time.

Cesaro smiled, "Tori! You look amazing." He hugged her and cheek kissed her.

"Of course I do. I wanted to be as presentable as possible since I'm having guests."

Cesaro joined the guys and Tori entered the kitchen with the girls. Taylor said, "Gosh, these are some cute babies."

Naomi agreed, "I know, right?"

Tori said, "I'm a little scared of being a mother." She placed both babies in separate swings.

Naomi said, "You'll do fine."

"Yeah don't worry about it."

"I can't help but worry about it."

Taylor asked, "What are their names again?"

Tori smiled, "Katelyn and Chris."


	17. Chapter 17

Three Months Later..

Tori said, "Seth! Roman! Don't forget that Kate is out of diapers!"

"We won't!"

The door to their new home shut and Dean sat with Tori. She was watching Katelyn and Chris sleep. He said, "They look so much like Seth and Rome, no?"

"Yeah, they are so big now. Almost four months old! Things are moving so fast. Seth is going to be back in the ring soon, and everything is going to be so weird. We won't be with Kate and Chris anymore."

Dean kissed her forehead. "Don't worry yourself. Roman's mom will be looking after them. When you met her, you'll love her. She's amazing."

Tori shut the door to the nursery and said, "Its hard not to worry. We're pretending things are all peachy."

Dean sighed and said, "Fuck, you make things hard. Just let go."

"Let go? I killed a woman. We lied to the police. What if we go to jail? Then-"

Dean retorted, "I swear you're safe here. I'm here to protect you. I love you in the worst way and I don't know what I'd do without you."

Tori kissed Dean and said, "I love you too." She pulled him into their bedroom and shut the door. She pushed Dean on the bed and pulled his shirt off.

"Whatcha doing, T?"

She unzipped her shorts. "I want you to eat my pussy."

She crawled on the bed and Dean said, "I love it when you're horny. You turn into a slut."

* * *

Seth gasped when he opened the door to the bedroom. Dean was licking and sucking at Tori's clit. She moaned and gripped his hair. Both of their eyes were shut and they were too focused on each other.

"Dean, baby, I'm gonna cum again. Don't stop!"

Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's waist. He whispered, "They're hot, right? Dean's almost better than you with his tongue. Then Tori, crying and moaning when you touch her the right way.."

Dean groaned, "Cum for me, Tori."

She arched off the bed and Dean held her down. Tori whined and rubbed her lips against Dean's. Her sticky, hot juices covered Dean's mouth. He hovered over her as he put two fingers in her. He put them in his mouth and moaned, "Sweet."

Seth blurted out, "That was so sexy."

Tori looked over and saw Roman and Seth at the door. She waved and laughed, "I came three times!"

Roman said, "You get so worked up when you're turned on. You oughta see it."

Seth said, "And Dean should see how good he is at giving."

They smirked at each other and Tori said to Dean, "They never have good intentions.."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**A Day Later..**_

Seth sighed, "Look you guys-"

Tori screeched, "No! I can't believe you would rather choose that dog over us!"

"I'm not leaving because of Leighla, I'm leaving because of Kelsey. She's eight months old and I haven't even seen her in person yet. I have to go, like now."

Seth threw the rest of his clothes into the luggage. Dean added, "I hate this."

Tori pouted as Seth zipped up his luggage. "I'm calling Roman!"

Roman was at Naomi and Jey's hotel room, since they were babysitting the twins and Jake. Roman answered, "Hello?"

He flinched as Tori yelled through the phone. "Woah, Tori... What? Damn, I'm on my way up now."

Jey laughed, "Run lover boy."

"Shut up."

* * *

Roman opened the door and saw Tori arguing with Seth while Dean watched. "Hey!" Everyone turned to look at him. "What's going on? Seth why are you packing your stuff?"

"Leighla called and she needs help with Kelsey."

"Who?"

Seth sighed, "Our daughter."

"Seth, you let that girl control every aspect of life since you guys have met. Now you're over her but she still has you on a leash."

"That is not true! She's my daughter so yes, I'm going to help her mother. You'd do the same for Kate right?"

Roman sighed, "That's different."

"How so?" Seth had reached his breaking point. "Tell me!"

"Because I know that Kate is really my daughter!" Roman winced after he said it. "Seth..."

Seth walked towards the door. "I can't believe you guys.." He turned to Tori and Dean. "Is that how you two feel? You're jealous! You wish you had kids, but newsflash: Tori can't get pregnant!"

He slammed the door and Tori clenched her fists. She threw herself onto Dean, who hugged her. Roman sat on the bed and watched.

He asked, "Is it true Tori?"

She sniffled, "I don't know. He wasn't supposed to say anything. I don't know if I can have kids!" She sighed and crawled next to Roman. "I went to the gynecologist and we did a pap swear-"

"Wait, isn't that for cancer?"

"Yeah you do it every five years. Anyways, when the results came back they didn't find cancer but something else. I am supposed to go back in a few days to retest."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Its like a soap opera. They could have told you what they found."

Roman hugged Tori. "I promise Dean and I will be there. The four of us aren't close to perfect but we'll work on it some more. No more secrets. And we do everything together."

Tori sighed, "We keep saying that but this is getting too hard. I hate to say it but this group relationship thing is not working."

Dean frowned at Tori, who was against the pillows. "So that's how you have been feeling?"

Roman warned him, "Don't Dean. Its how she feels. Obviously, we did something for her to feel this way."

Tori said, "Goodnight. I don't wanna talk and I'm sleepy."

* * *

Seth landed in Iowa around 5AM and got a cab to Leighla's apartment. He was nervous. She did try to attack Tori; Hell, probably wanted to kill her. He reached her door and knocked a couple times.

Leighla opened the door and smiled, "You came."

"Of course."

He walked into the apartment and sat on the couch. "Where is Kelsey?"

"I'll get her. Wait here."

Seth heard his phone and stared at the screen. It was Tori. He declined her call and she hounded him with texts.

_Wtf Seth u said u would never tell._

_I don't trust you anymore._

_Are you at Leighla's? Respond_!

Seth sighed and typed,

_***Yes can u go away? I'm busy**_

_Fucking Leighla?_!

_***No wtf. We'll talk when I get back home Tori.**_

_Honestly I don't want to talk to you. When you get home I won't be there. I fucking hate you, Seth Rollins._


End file.
